


Here we are (in this grey area)

by ssantisheep



Series: Gangsta Fic [1]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, Nicolas is just really confused, Oral Sex, Please Forgive me, Power Imbalance, Prostitution, Underage Protitution, Voyeurism, Worick is underage here, and Monroe is a big Dick, i need jesus, i'm sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: To say that Worick was surprised to see Monroe here would be an understatement.Worick’s worry turned to panic when he noticed the shadow following Monroe. It was Nicolas.
Relationships: Daniel Monroe/Worick Arcangelo, Sort of Worick Arcangelo/Nicolas Brown
Series: Gangsta Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766512
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Here we are (in this grey area)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God! Mmh... Hi? I'm so sorry that my first fic in this fandom is this. I have no words. It just came to me and I immediately wrote it down and then I was like "Welp, that's awful!"
> 
> I know that in the manga there is NO WAY that Monroe would enter Pussy and more importantly would be allowed in Pussy ESPECIALLY with Nicolas. But I had the idea and even if it's completely impossible... I liked it. (Monroe is a dick after all and he is working with Corsica so... maybe he could? IDK.)
> 
> Bear with me here I'm so very sorry.
> 
> Also, I was told that the end was slightly OOC but I really liked it so I kept it. Sorry?
> 
> Wasn't entirely Beta-ed so sorry for any mistakes left.

To say that Worick was surprised to see Monroe here would be an understatement. As far as Worick knew Monroe-san had no earthly reason to be here at  _ Pussy _ . If Monroe had needed his service for whatever reason, he could have simply called or sent a messenger. This was Corsica’s territory so Worick couldn’t help but be tense. After all, there was no love between The Corsica’s Head –who hated twilight with a passion- and the Monroe’s head – protector of twilight-.

Worick’s worry turned to panic when he noticed the shadow following Monroe. It wasn’t Miles-nii or any other normals serving Monroe with dedication. It was Nicolas. The boy didn’t seem hurt, but he did seem as lost as Worick felt. Of course, his tags were highly visible so Worick immediately went to the pair, trying to protect Nicolas from view with his own body. Which was relatively easy: Nicolas had always been so scrawny.

“Monroe-san what are you doing here? Where is the rest of the family?”

The old man just smiled gently at him “Why! I came here for the same reason that other people came here.”

Worick was about to reply when a booming voice came from behind him “Monroe-san! What a surprise” and Big Mama appeared. She walked up to them.

Since Big Mama was here Worick thought he could focus on Nicolas. He made his way to him effectively cutting him from the other workers’ views –and he was suddenly very grateful that Nicolas was deaf and couldn’t hear all the horrible things being whispered right now-.

“Do you know what you guys are doing here?”

Shake of the head

“Are you really alone here with Monroe-san?” that seemed a bit too much of a gamble for the usually leveled-headed man.

_ No, some of the others are waiting outside. He asked them to _ . Nicolas signed. Worick frowned. Then why Monroe had entered here with only Nicolas. What was his goal? It made no sense in his whole army to only choose Nicolas to accompany him to this particular place.

“Worick” he turned around as Big Mama called his name and beckoned him closer.

“Monroe-san paid for you for the night.”

She put a hand on his shoulder, some sort of comfort as the words ringed in his ear. He turned toward Monroe-san who was just casually looking at him like, there was nothing wrong or deeply weird about what was happening, what had just been said.

“Monroe-san?” he asked, knowing that his voice wasn’t as even as he wished it could have been. Nicolas was looking at him too, looking as indifferent as usual, making it hard to know if he had read Big Mama’s lips or not.

“Come-on, Worick, lead the way.” Big Mama said pushing him toward the stairs.

Reality came back to him in a rush at those words. This was obviously really happening. He managed to move, to took a step and another and another walking ahead, Monroe-san following. It was when the tap of heavy boots resonated that he stopped and turned around.

Nicolas was following them.

“Monroe-san shouldn’t Nicolas be waiting outside?”

“Worick, you don’t expect me to stay here without at least a bodyguard. At least this one can’t go babbling to others about what will happen here.”

_ And what will happen here? _ Worick thought.

Monroe-san just smiled a sort of unhappy, hard smile that could have cut. Nicolas had heard Worick question but at the crook of Monroe-san’s finger, he obediently followed.

Worick then realized that Nicolas really mustn’t have understood what was going on. He doubted that the twilight could remain this calm if he knew. Of course, Nicolas wasn’t stupid, far from it, but how could he imagine that this was really happening?

Many other workers of the club were looking –commenting under their breaths-. Monroe as a protector of twilight wasn’t much loved here where many people had been hurt or had lost people because of twilights. The fact that besides him was a twilight –and a small, scrawny one at that- with its tags clearly visible, well, it was starting to draw more and more attention and Worick was not going to stand here and let Nicolas get possibly hurt. No matter how reckless Monroe was (and he had to be to come here of all places. Unless, of course, he wanted to send a message to Corsica. Which was probably the reason for his presence here. What the fuck was happening in the world of the powerful?)

(Maybe it was also a test for him and Nicolas. But what kind and what for?)

He quickly then led them to one of the suites and shut the door behind them. Nicolas looked around the room curiously thought Worick could tell that the decoration –of really poor taste- wasn’t finding his approval.

“Well then Worick-“

“Nicolas shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t watch.”  _ He shouldn’t see me like this. _

“Come-on. We both know you’re smarter than that. This is as much for him than for you. You haven’t started on male clientele, have you? Big Mama is pampering you but this time will come sooner than later. You should know what to expect. And who better to teach you than someone you can trust?”

It was on Worick lips to quipped back “I don’t trust you.” But he wasn’t stupid enough to say that aloud when most of the time Monroe was the only thing standing between Nicolas and Death.

“And I think it would be good for Nicolas too. He needs to know the reality of your job. Besides…” and Monroe looked at the twilight considering “You are his contractor but he works for me. I need to know I can trust him.”

Again Worick had many things to say to that but remained silent. Nicolas was looking between them and was starting to realize that something was awfully wrong here. And yet somehow he still remained quite indifferent.

Monroe walked closer to Worick “You understand now, right?” he passed a hand in the blond strand and then tugged. Hard. Worick’s back arched and he hissed in pain. Nicolas immediately reacted to the motion and made to come closer, hands tightening on his katana.

Nice to know that despite spending his time at the Monroe’s estate Nicolas was still choosing Worick over Monroe. However, they really couldn’t afford it in their position: two kids trying desperately to survive in Ergastulum.

He smiled at Monroe “Can you give me a minute?”

“Of course” he sounded amused, which Worick didn’t really appreciate but he turned toward Nicolas who was finally starting to look a bit panicked about the situation. He could hear the sound of clothes being removed behind him but ignored it.

Worick took a deep breath and then was intensely grateful than Nicolas reading lips didn’t actually require from Worick to make a sound. He mouthed –feeling his chest tightened at the idea- and signed:

“I have an order for you” and saw Nicolas physically reacting to those words. Worick never gave him orders, hating that aspect of their relationship but shit, right now, he needed to make sure that Nicolas couldn’t – wouldn’t – lose his shit.

“No matter what happened here, what you see, you cannot  _ move _ from here until I say so.”

He waited for Nicolas’s nod –far more subdued than usual- before he walked back to Monroe-san.

He had divested himself of his jacket and his tie, had put his guns on the table, and was now sitting in one of the armchairs untying his shoes.

Worick was incredibly nervous, and the anxiety kept building up and up. He was not stupid enough to believe than by some miracle he would never have a male client, but this wasn’t just a male. This was Monroe, this could end spectacularly bad. He was the head of the Monroe’s family, with a lot of people owning guns at his command. He was part of the council that directed the city. He was the only reason Worick could sleep at night knowing that Nicolas was relatively safe. And he was the only reason Nicolas still had access to celebrer.

“Do you want to undress me yourself?” he asked trying to keep his voice even and his face open. Monroe studied him for a bit and shook his head.

“No, I’m fine. But when you’re done, kneel here” he said pointing to the space between his feet. Of course, he would ask that.

Worick efficiently undressed switching to his work mode, hoping that this will soon be over. That whatever lesson he was hoping to teach them it wouldn’t go on forever.

Once naked he went and kneeled as Monroe had asked. The floor was already painful for his knee and he should have put one of the cushions on the ground damn it!

A small sound –surprise, pain, and hesitation- came from Nicolas’s side of the room but for his peace of mind, Worick decided to ignore it.

“Now Worick, why don’t you help me with my belt and then put your mouth to work?” a hand was cupping his face, a rather tender move under the circumstance.

“Of course,” and because Worick had never been anything but slightly reckless and cheeky he added “ _ Daniel _ .” a low chuckle was the only answer and he undid the pants’ button.

He had never given a fellation before. He had read about it –be it romance novel with terrible prose or more descriptive books about sex in general- and most importantly he had heard the girls talking about it, about their techniques, what seemed to work, what didn’t. Sure it was only  _ theory _ but Worick had always been good at applying theory to practice.

It tasted salty and had a sour tang to it as an aftertaste. It wasn’t as bad as he feared so he got braver, licked more, and tried to suck, hollowing his cheeks using one of his hands to help to get used to the shape, the full length, and girth of it.

Monroe-san had other ideas and put his hands on Worick head and pushed him.

Worick gagged. It was in his throat, blocking his airways, making his stomach do summersaults. The hand that hadn’t been on Monroe’s dick tightened on the man’s thigh while the other gripped one of Monroe’s hands to try to make him let go. Which he did.

Worick then started coughing, trying his damnest to not fucking throw up on the floor. That would be humiliating. Especially in front of Nicolas. Who, thank God for small mercy, hadn’t moved an inch.

“Come back Worick you’ll get used to it.” The voice was gentle and concerned.  _ Bullshit, if you were really concerned about all this who wouldn’t have tried to kill me using your dick. _

Shit was it Monroe’s plan? To kill him to inherit Nicolas? Hell, Worick hadn’t even though of that. But no, Nicolas was too dangerous, if Nicolas saw Worick died he would lose it and eliminate anyone in the vicinity.

And Monroe wasn’t that much of a suicidal man. No matter how important and useful he might find Nicolas.

Monroe was still waiting though as the thoughts swirled in his head and Big Mama had taught him better than that, so he smiled and get back to work, slower –his throat would hurt for a day at least if not more-.

He knew that he wouldn’t be able to offer any resistance if Monroe-san decided to repeat the experience, so when the hands went back on his head he tensed. But this was gentler this time. Oh, there was no denying it: it wasn’t much of a fellation and more of Monroe-san fucking Worick mouth and throat but at least this time he wasn’t trying to choke him so there was that.

He then decided to be a bit bold and to try to do tricks with his tongue –one of the girls had been particularly vivid in her description of her skills- and Monroe let a pleased moan escaped him.

It might be one of the stupidest things about himself but Worick always feels weirdly proud when he managed to make his clients happy.

Finally, Monroe tugged him away –despite the fact that he hadn’t found release yet- and helped him to his feet before pushing him toward the bed. It was only at this moment that he suddenly remembered the other occupants of the room.

Nicolas’s eyes were wide open and he seemed a little pale, hell Worick could have sworn that he was shaking slightly.

But still, he hadn’t moved, despite the grip on his katana being so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

He let himself fall on the bed and concentrated on the canopy above to re-center his thoughts. He couldn’t afford to worry about Nicolas now. He had to wait before doing that, now he had to concentrate on himself – _ and isn’t that something you’re very good at? _ A treacherous voice whispered in his head.

Monroe-san situated them comfortably on the bed, reached in the dresser for the lube, and then spread Worick’s thighs as far as they could go. Worick couldn’t help the spike of fear at what was about to happen.

A gentle lover might have tried to help him relax, to soothe him.

Monroe-san wasn’t a gentle lover. He set on working Worick open without a single word.

He almost shot off the bed at the pain and the weird and cold sensation, but a hand –huge, enormous, and powerful- pushed on his sternum to keep him down.

“Wait” he said not even sure what he was expecting Monroe to wait for. But he needed time he thought. He needed this to stop for a few seconds.

“It isn’t working very well is it?” Monroe-san grunted and he turned a considering gaze toward Nicolas, still frozen by one of the armchair looking at them with a stricken expression.

Worick suddenly got worried that Monroe would ask Nicolas to bend over for him too. So he did the only thing he could think of: he grasped Monroe’s hand forcing it to keep still and started fucking himself on the fingers.

That got him a wry smile from Monroe. “I wasn’t thinking of that” the old man said but Worick didn’t care.

Worick and Nicolas might have a very complicated relationship where they deeply care but were also responsible for a lot of emotional scars on each other. But they had each other and hopefully would always have. That was why Worick would make his damnest to make sure that Nicolas’s first time would be with someone he loved and cared about, and not some man trying to have a power trip by fucking a twilight.

“I was thinking of something different” Monroe added and he shifted and manhandled him until Worick was on knees and elbows facing Nicolas.

“The view is so much better that way.” It was hard to tell who he was speaking to: himself for the view on Wo rick’s ass, Nicolas for the front view of the show, or Worick for the view on Nicolas and the possibility to observe his expressions and remember it forever.

Still, as if the change of position meant something he immediately added a second finger, and Worick could barely hold the moan of pain, and had to hang his head low to grit his teeth and hide his crumpled expression to his best friend.

Monroe was stretching him in earnest now and Worick felt tears gathers in his eyes that he tried to keep at bay. Nicolas might have been able to obey until now but since the last time Worick had cried in pain, it had resulted in the murder and decimation of the entire household he wasn’t so sure about what would happen here.

_ The pain is not so bad, _ he told himself,  _ you can endure it. _

And then something changed as Monroe bumped into something inside of him that made him gasped and his hips twitched.

Worick hadn’t been hard until now, and that hadn’t seemed to bother Monroe so much, and to be honest, he had been too busy trying to not have a nervous breakdown to care about that. But now the sparks of pleasure were running down his spine and he knew he was hardening, letting escape low wanton moans at how good he suddenly felt.

He arched his back and pushed back against the fingers asking for more. He was still keeping his head low unable to meet Nicolas’s gaze.

Monroe obliged.

He was soon a writhing mess on the sheet, shamelessly begging. Which Monroe must have taken as an accord to finally replaced his fingers with his dick.

It was like being slowly torn open, slit in two and the pleasure that he had felt mere seconds ago dissipated as his body was trying to accommodate the length and girth of Monroe’s.

The old man plastered himself against Worick’s back and reached for his head, putting a hand under Worick’s chin to lift it up and said in a low murmur:

“Now, you don’t want to disappoint your audience right?”

Nicolas was still staring and more importantly, Worick noticed –with some degree of alarm- he was hard: the tent in his pant visible.

Yet Nicolas’s hands were still gripping his katana and making no move to try to take care of himself.

And then Monroe moved.

The first few thrusts were painful and Worick fought to quell any sound but he still couldn’t hang his head low as Monroe was still holding him.

But then his dick found the spot again. And again. And he was panting, thrusting back.

Nicolas was still staring at them, at him. He seemed transfixed and looked at Worick with wonder in his eyes like he was beautiful.

Mindlessly Worick made a sort of grabbing motion toward him and he saw Nicolas twitched like he wanted to reach out to but was unable too.

_ Still obeying _ . It shouldn’t have been –it was seriously fucked up- but God that was hot the power he had over Nicolas.

Monroe was still here – hard to forget when his dick was plowing Worick’s ass- but he didn’t matter.

Without a sound Worick –mind hazed in a cloud of lust- panted Nicolas’s name.

And he did it again and again, between shallow breaths and wanton moans he breathed, mouthed the twilight’s name again and again.

Nicolas twitched, two, three times before he seemed to almost sway where he was standing.

Worick came and Monroe-san thrusts become more erratic, he kept fucking him but it wasn’t at the same pace. He was close. He just had time to pull out to come on Worick’s back.

Who let himself fall back on the bed, with heavy breaths. Monroe was already lighting a cigarette. And putting his clothes back on.  _ Jesus, no afterglow for that man _ .

“Now you know what to expect from a male client.” He then looked Nicolas up and down and declared “I’ll let you figure out that stuff by yourselves.” And walked out.

Worick was puzzled by his words but waited for him to be completely gone before turning to Nicolas, and signing at the same time as he was saying it:

“It’s okay you can move now” and the twilight immediately fell on his ass.

Worick was immediately worried – had Nicolas been hurt and he hadn’t noticed yet- and rushed to his side –as much as his body still in the afterglow let him rush-. Nicolas was unable to meet his eyes, his gaze jumping everywhere across the room. His cheeks were red. He also seemed pretty out of it.

_ Shit, is he high? _

It was a possibility, but he doubted Monroe would walk into enemy territory, a place known for his hate of twilights, with a young twilight as high as a kite.

“Nicolas, are you okay?”

Nicolas’s default expression was bored or indifferent. Worick had rarely seen him express others and he was the person who knew him best so it was saying something. So it took him a second to realize that right now Nicolas was  _ embarrassed _ .

And Worick quickly understood why when he noticed that his pants were not tented anymore and even seemed a bit damp.

_ Shit, _ Worick thought.

Did Nicolas ever masturbate? Did he understand what just happened? He had never asked before because it wasn’t something he deemed relevant, and once he started working as a whore he made sure to never talk about sex when he didn’t have to.

So he was a bit lost at what he was supposed to do now.

_ Where do I even begin _ ?

“Nicolas, look at me”

He did.

“Are you-Are you mad at me?”

_ No. Not mad. _

“Okay so how are you feeling?”

_ Embarrassed. _ The tips of his ears were red which was endearingly cute and certainly not the moment for Worick to notice it.

“Well, you shouldn’t be. It was a natural reaction. And I guess I wasn’t really helping was I?”

_ No, you weren’t. You keep calling for me I- _

“Yeah, yeah I know but I just… Well, you’re a damn better thought than Monroe you know.”

_ I guess so _ the twilight signed back and they looked at each other for a while.

Worick feels the embarrassment hitting him and he felt his cheek reddened. Good Lord! He wasn’t some virginal boy with any dignity left and yet. Only Nicolas would make him feel this way.

_ I should probably go back to Monroe. _

He could. But it wasn’t that late –Worick was pretty surprised when he saw the time on the clock- and Nicolas would walk out while some of the workers were still waiting for a client, and some of them might be tipsy, and Worick would feel better if he just didn’t. Especially since he wasn’t sure the other was at his 100%.

“Monroe paid for the night. You could stay. Go back tomorrow”  _ when the workers would all be asleep. _

It could see that Nicolas wasn’t sold yet.

“I’ll walk you back “which seemed easier to say than  _ I want you to stay _ .

Nicolas threw a glance at the sheets –rumpled but only the top one had been sullied so it was quick enough work to pull it off and slide under the cover.

_ You’re sleeping naked? _

“I mean at this point you pretty much saw everything. Unless… Unless you’re uncomfortable?”

_ No. It’s fine _ . Nicolas signed but a bit too fast. Worick didn’t call him on it, and they fell asleep pretty fast despite the obvious fucked up situation.

As promised, the morning after Worick woke up early enough to know that it was safe to head out and after being berated by Nicolas for his octopus tendency during the night, they made their way back to the Monroe’s estate.

As they arrived there was a lot of sideways glances and smirks on people face like they thought they had spent a night of passion or whatever.

They hadn’t and to tell the truth despite the … the  _ incident, _ it didn’t even cross Worick’s mind to propose something like that.

But still, he took pleasure in grabbing Nicolas’s hand and intertwining their fingers together. The twilight just shrugged not bothered by this kind of thing and Worick relaxed.

No matter what they would always be together and hopefully one day they will even be able to get out from Monroe’s and Corsica’s grip and live by themselves.

Until then they’ll survive.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hum... Are you guys okay?
> 
> If you like it (or really didn't, why not after all) don't hesitate to let a comment! Or a kudos! 
> 
> Have a nice weekend everyone!


End file.
